


Presents shared on Mother's Day

by EonaMokaa



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mother's Day, Nezushi - Freeform, mama nezumi, mama shion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mother's Day, and what better way to celebrate than write a fanfic revolving around it? Shion gets Nezumi flowers, and Nezumi gets Shion a ring; both think the other is the mom in the relationship, until Little Shionn makes it obvious to them that they're both mamas. (Really just fluff) Also, for those wondering who little Shionn is, it's the baby Shion saves before the hunt~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents shared on Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's Mother's Day and all, it inspired me to write them giving each other gifts to celebrate~ Honestly though, they would both make good moms. Anyway, If you like it, review and leave kudos, and if you don't, feel free to tell me what I can change to make it better~ (No promises) 
> 
> DISCLAIMER- I don't own No. 6 or it's characters, unfortunately. However, I do own this fic! ;D

Shion stared indecisively at the flowers in front of him. Red, purple, yellow, white, and even mixes of certain colors were all lined up in nice little bouquets for the passerby to gawk at. Shion imagined Nezumi, and how each color would compliment him, as well as how he might react. White would look good against his usual dark attire, but he might think it too flashy...purple would suit him well, right? Oh, but, I don't know...Maybe red? Red is the color usually dealing with romance and stuff, but perhaps it would be too cliche for me to think like that? Ahhhh, what do I do! 

"Excuse me, but do you need any help with anything? You look rather torn, perhaps I can help?" A woman said from where she stood behind the counter where the flowers lay. Shion looked up and smiled shyly, before looking back down at the flowers and sighing. 

"I'm trying to find a good type of flower as a gift for mother's day..." Shion said as he took a whiff of some roses. 

"Well, of course! Let's see, I heard that a lot of people have been getting roses and the like for their parents or wives, so perhaps a certain type of rose? Oh, but carnations are also very fitting as well! Do you have any specific color you want, or do you just want to see what I have first? I think I have more flowers in the back, I can get them if you want!" The woman asked enthusiastically. She must love this, Shion thought as he smiled.

"Thank you, that would be nice." Shion replied, and looked once more at the roses in front of him. Most of the bouquets were red or pink, but Shion had a feeling that Nezumi would despise the pink ones. As he was delicately stroking the petals of a dark red rose, the women reappeared and held out a few more bouquets of roses and carnations. Among them were white ones with a crimson fade to the edges, almost as if someone had taken just the tips and dyed them to appear like that. However, they were so much more pretty than the other ones, and Shion quickly picked them up, smelled them, and smiled widely. 

"I'll take these, then!" Shion said, and paid for them, merrily making his way back to their little home while humming short tunes. He unlocked the door to find Nezumi in an apron, preparing a roast for dinner. He didn't turn around to face Shion, but instead kept his concentration on the carrots he was currently chopping. 

"Welcome home!" Nezumi called from the kitchen, and Shion couldn't stop smiling. He felt giddy, and did his best to wait for Nezumi to finish preparing the roast as he put the carnations in a vase. 

"Is little Shionn asleep?" Shion asked, and heard a hum of approval from the kitchen. 

"Yeah. He was hyper when we went shopping, but I guess even he can get pretty tired. Anyway, come here. I have a little gift for you." Nezumi said, and put the lid on the pot containing the roast. Shion stood up, a little confused at the sudden generosity Nezumi was showing, but walked over to the kitchen anyway. Nezumi stood by the table, holding out a small plastic bag. 

"What is this?" Shion asked as he accepted the bag and pulled out a small plastic box. Nezumi didn't answer, but his cheeks were flushed and he seemed unusually shy. Shion smiled and opened the box, and his eyes widened at the gorgeous ring inside it. It was silver, with a shining red gem in the center of it. "Nezumi, where did you get this? It's beautiful!" Shion exclaimed, and giddily slid the ring onto his ring finger. It fit perfectly, and shone slightly in the light. 

"Well, I got it at a jewelry store. The gem, an almandine garnet I believe they said it was, looked like a very pretty shade of red, and I think it matches your scar quite well, actually. It's a gift for mother's day. Honestly, I guess you get it from your mother, but your parenting skills are on par with my acting." Nezumi smiled, and noticed the carnations in the other room. "What are those for?"

"Mother's day...I think little Shionn sees you more as a mom, and even I kinda see you more as a mom to him as well, so I got these for you!" Shion smiled, showing off the flowers and grinning wide. 

"Huh? But, you're totally more of a motherly figure, your highness!" Nezumi held back a chuckle, and Shion puffed his cheeks. 

"But you look more like a mother than I do. Also, didn't little Shionn call you mama the other night?" Shion said, and kept listing off reasons Nezumi would make a good mother. From the other room, a loud cry could be heard, and Shion immediately shut up. On instinct, Shion ran to the other room, and picked up the bawling baby, cradling him to silence. 

"Mama..." Little Shionn cried, and Shion soothed him, stroking his brown hair delicately. 

"Mama's here." Shion cooed, and Nezumi chuckled from the entrance. 

"Shall we take turns being the mother, then?" Nezumi asked as he leaned against the doorway.

"Only if you're okay with having motherly responsibilities. Besides, I think little Shionn thinks of us both as his mother, so I guess it can't be helped." Shion said, laying his hand to rest on little Shionn's head as his breathing calmed and he fell into a deep sleep. 

"Yeah, I guess so." Nezumi replied, and walked over to kiss Shion on the lips, short, sweet, and tender. "Happy mother's day, Shion!" 

"Yeah. Happy mothers day!" Shion smiled, and they spent the rest of their evening in a blissful peace, adoring both the flowers and the ring, and sharing kisses.


End file.
